


only shooting stars

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Sidney Crosby Has Fun, Thanks Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: Mat learns two things when he arrives at the All Star Game.The first is that everyone is there to get mind-blowingly drunk. The second is that everyone is there to hook up.





	only shooting stars

**Author's Note:**

> so there was this kinkmeme prompt and i'm like wtf why am i thinking about writing this i don't even go here i don't even LIKE sidney crosby or the islanders and - well, then i was like "no, wait, i want this and i'm doing it" so. it may not be exactly what you had in mind when you wrote the prompt but here we go.
> 
> thanks to jarka for the beta and for everyone else for putting up with me being, idk, batshit crazy.

Mat learns two things when he arrives at the All Star Game.

The first is that everyone is there to get mind-blowingly drunk. Not just a little bit drunk, but they have drinks in hand as soon as their media scrums are over. Oh, there’s still stuff they have to do, but they’re going to do it tipsily. And Mat - well there always seems to be someone putting a drink into his hand with a smirk.

The second thing Mat learns is that everyone is there to hook up. It’s not even subtle. They’re not pretending to cover it up. Holtby and Lundqvist are whispering over their cocktails, and Landeskog’s hand is riding low on Karlsson’s hip as they chat with a group that includes Burns and MacKinnon, and there’s a group that Mat is pretty sure is all Finns that has slipped out of the door with drinks in hand.

The next day, the locker room is a mass of hangovers, hickeys, and bruises, but everyone seems to be in a good mood. Mat feels good, if nervous, knowing that he’s about to go out and play on a line with - he’s going to be on a line with Sidney Crosby.

Crosby’s signing a jersey for a kid and he looks up and catches Mat’s eye while Mat’s watching him, and he grins.

Mat’s definitely in over his head.

 

Playing with Crosby and Letang is easy. It makes the game feel like he doesn’t have to work for anything. Sure, it’s 3 on 3 and it’s not quite the same, but Crosby just seems to be there, like he has a sixth sense. Mat’s played against him, he’s watched Crosby play. He didn’t know that it was like this. He didn’t know hockey could be this easy.

He’s breathless and happy when it’s all over, and everyone around him is interviewing and talking about their plans for the rest of the evening and their bye weeks and suddenly Crosby’s sitting next to him.

“It was great getting to play with you,” Crosby says to him, his voice so quiet that Mat has to strain to hear it over the din in the room. “Really fun.”

“Thanks,” Mat says, and it’s stupid to be star-struck, but even though they’ve just played together, he’s pretty sure that Sidney Crosby still exists on a completely different plane.

“You have a lot of talent,” Crosby continues, like he hasn’t already said enough to make Mat need to go back and lock himself in his hotel room and text Tito furiously about how he played with Sidney Crosby and then Sidney Crosby physically brought his human body over and sat down next to Mat to tell Mat how good he was.

Mat tries to go for humble. “Well, it was easy playing with you,” he says, and Crosby laughs. He has an ugly laugh, and his face scrunches up, and - oh no, Sidney Crosby is attractive and - endearing?

“Come on,” Crosby says. “You won the fucking Calder. You know you don’t suck.”

This time Mat laughs. “Only because Boeser broke his back,” he says. He was in the running before that, sure. But he’s not sure he would’ve taken it if Boeser hadn’t been injured.

“Okay,” Crosby says, leaning in close to him. He already smells like beer, and Mat can’t imagine at what point post-game Sidney Crosby even starts drinking, but he clearly has. “First of all, shut up. I’m not sitting here to blow smoke up your ass. I enjoyed playing with you.”

“Thanks,” Mat manages to choke out.

“Second of all, if you’re interested do you want to grab some drinks. As a formality, before I invite you back to my hotel room?” Crosby asks him.

Mat’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open. He’s sitting in the locker room at his first All Star Game and he’s being propositioned by Sidney Crosby, which is not something he ever would have dreamed or fantasized about. He didn’t know that everyone hooked up with everyone else at the All Star Game. That’s not exactly something they tell you in Rookie orientation. And he certainly wouldn’t have imagined it would be Crosby pursuing him.

“Uh,” he manages to say, like the suave player he is.

“If you’re not into it, you don’t have to,” Crosby says. “I’m sure Matthews would let you make it up to him for the beating his team took from ours.”

“I don’t think -” Mat starts, and he remembers the twist of Matthews’s mouth as he passed Mat a drink the night before. He was about to say he didn’t think Matthews was interested, but - well, that’s not really what Matthews was telling him the night before, now that Mat thinks about it. Fuck.

“Think about it. A bunch of us will be in the hotel bar, anyway,” Crosby says. “So you know where I’ll be if you want to come and find me, or … or if you just want to have a drink and shoot the shit.”

Mat just nods, because he doesn’t know what else to say.

 

He texts Tito after he gets out of the shower, and Tito doesn’t even fucking believe him, which is fine. He’s fine with that if no one’s going to ever believe it happened. What happens at the All Star Game stays at the All Star Game.

So Tito doesn’t believe him, and he says, _hypothetically_

And Tito says, _hypothetically fuck whoever u want_

Well, all right then, Mat thinks, and changes into more casual clothes before heading to the hotel bar. There are quite a few guys sitting in the bar, drinking and chatting. But Mat can see Crosby, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hands, smiling at Nathan MacKinnon as they talk. And God help him, but Mat definitely thinks a smiling Sidney Crosby is attractive.

Mat is an idiot, and he goes in with guns blazing anyway.

“Hey,” he says, because he’s got hella game. So much game.

“You came,” Crosby says brightly. MacKinnon is smiling, too, looking at Crosby with a weird, fond look on his face. Mat makes a mental note to find out if MacKinnon is in love with Crosby, even if he’s absolutely going to forget before he gets the opportunity to do anything about it.

“I mean, you made a pretty good offer,” Mat says, and he’s surprised that he comes up with such a good line on such short notice. Crosby turns that smile on him, all fake too-white teeth.

“I’m gonna see myself out,” MacKinnon says, and laughs, grabbing his beer off the bar and sliding off his stool. Mat ends up taking his place.

“You want a drink?” Crosby asks him. The bartender is down the bar, but moves their way quickly when Crosby waves to get his attention.

Having a drink in his hands at least gives Mat something to fidget with while they sit there, making small talk. But knowing where this is going, Mat doesn’t really want to make small talk. It’s just a precursor to Sex with Sidney Crosby, and he wants to skip straight to the point.

“Do you want anything to eat?” he realizes Crosby is asking him.

“I mean, I could eat,” Mat says.

They don’t really eat, but they do talk. Suddenly Mat’s calling Crosby Sid and they’re sharing sliders and then things jump another step and Sid is getting off his barstool. It’s not like he takes Mat’s hand and helps him down but the thought is there - he actually starts to reach his hand out and seems to think better of it. Which is just as well, because there are a lot of things that Mat thinks he can get over, but Sidney Crosby treating him like a Disney Princess is probably not one of them.

They’re alone in the elevator when Sid says, “you ready to show me some of your other talents?”

Mat fucking laughs in his face, because Sid’s been pretty fucking slick up to this point and now he’s just revealed himself to be a giant dork. At least Sid makes up for the misstep by grabbing a fist full of t-shirt at the small of Mat’s back and pulling him in close before jamming their mouths together.

It’s only as long as the rest of the elevator ride, and even though Sid is on a high floor, they end up stumbling out into the hallway. This time, Sid grabs his hand and tugs him down the hallway and fuck, yeah, okay, this is happening and not even in Mat’s wildest dreams did he imagine this happening.

No one’s ever going to believe it. Tito already doesn’t.

The hotel room door snaps shut behind them and - “Do you want to fuck me, or do you want me to fuck you? Because I’m flexible,” Sid is saying, and Mat’s mouth has never been so dry in his life. He licks his lips, but it’s totally pointless.

“How flexible,” he manages to choke out around his own tongue, and Sid laughs at him.

“I’m not a goalie,” Sid says. “But I do yoga. You can push my legs up over my head, if you want.”

Mat’s brain shorts the fuck out at that. Meanwhile, Sid is crowding him up against the door, his hands coming to rest on Mat’s hips, his knee nudging Mat’s legs apart until his thigh is pressed between Mat’s, strong and thick. Mat wants to fucking grind off on it.

Then he won’t get to fuck Sidney Crosby. Or he could come twice, probably.

“Can I fuck you?” Mat asks, half hard against Sid’s thigh.

“I offered,” Sid says, and pulls back from Mat. Mat’s hips jerk forward involuntarily, wanting the contact back.

“Just checking,” Mat says, and tugs his shirt up and off.

Mat has to admit that Sid looks good naked. He’s not all ripped abs, the way Mat is, the way a lot of guys Mat hooks up with are, but he’s thicker, more solid through the body the way older players get. Not to mention, Mat has heard Sid has the best ass in the league, and what Mat can see from his vantage point on the bed, it must be true.

And Sid’s cock between them…

“Let me suck your dick,” Mat says, not taking his eyes off it. Sid laughs at that, and steps forward.

“Trade me places,” Sid says, and Mat pops up to his feet, eager. Too eager? He’s not interested in pretending he doesn’t want to get his mouth on Sid.

The first time Mat digs his teeth into Sid’s thigh makes Sid jump, but then he relaxes back on the mattress as Mat runs his tongue over the red marks he leaves behind on the expanse of Sid’s pale, pale skin. He leaves a matching one on the other side, and this time Sid sighs.

Mat looks up at him just once before wrapping his lips around the head of Sid’s cock, enjoying the sharp intake of breath, the way Sid’s hand comes to fist in his hair and tug just hard enough that it makes Mat’s cock jump. He likes the whispered, “fuck,” he hears from Sid as he slides down Sid’s cock, as much as he can take until Sid hits the back of his throat and he can’t go any further and draws back with a sharp pop.

“That’s a nice move,” Sid tells him, and Mat laughs before closing his mouth back around Sid’s cock.

Mat’s never learned to swallow a cock down his throat, but he’s learned a lot of other things, pushing his fingers between Sid’s legs to tease while he works at Sid’s dick with his mouth until he can feel Sid’s thighs trembling under his hands, until Sid is warning him and tugging at his hair.

He swallows and sits back on his heels, his cock hard and leaking and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking up at Sid, who pushes himself up on his elbows to look back at Mat.

“Jesus fuck, kid,” he says, his voice rough.

“Are you too much of an old man to come again?” Mat asks, because he’s ready, and he wants.

“Fuck you,” Sid says, and laughs. “There’s lube and condoms on the dresser behind you.”

“You were awfully confident that I was coming back here,” Mat says.

“Someone was coming back here,” Sid tells him. He makes a show of climbing onto the bed, propping himself up on the pillows.

Mat grabs the lube and one of the condoms, tossing the condom down on the bed and squeezing the lube over his fingers. He pushes Sid’s legs apart to kneel between them, his fingers teasing again.

He’s not interested in taking his time, pushing one finger in and twisting, bending it just enough to make Sid jump. Mat’s still hard and he’s ready, and he wants to come. He doesn’t want to waste time he could be spending fucking Sid working on opening him up. It’s not long before he pushes in a second finger, scissoring them open.

“Tell me if it’s too much, too fast,” Mat says.

“You’re sweet,” Sid tells him.

Mat twists his fingers to make Sid gasp.

He manages to get a third finger in before Sid hooks an ankle around behind Mat’s thigh and tries to pull him in closer.

“Just fuck me already,” Sid says. His cock is hard again, leaking come across his stomach.

Mat almost fumbles the condom off the bed but manages to get it open and on his dick without actually losing sight of it. Mat leans back, wraps a hand around his dick. He leans back enough that he can see his own dick as he pushes it into Sid’s ass.

“Come on,” Sid says. “Show me what you’ve got.”

“It’s not a competition,” Mat says, his hips flush against Sid’s ass.

“Most things are,” Sid tells him. “Fuck me.”

Mat finds out exactly how flexible Sid is - pushing on Sid’s thigh until yes - Sid’s basically folded in half. It’s easier to grip Sid’s body then, to fuck him harder, until he’s moaning and repeating Mat’s name over and over until Mat is coming.

He throws himself to the side, breathing hard. Sid’s the one who tugs the condom off Mat’s cock, ties it off and tosses it toward the trash. It takes Mat a moment to register, but he realizes that Sid is on his knees next to Mat on the bed, jerking his cock slowly.

“Can I?” Sid asks.

Mat would tell him yes to anything at this point, even a trade to the Penguins. He nods his head, and watches as Sidney fucking Crosby jerks himself off, splattering come across Mat’s abs.

Sid doesn’t clean them up, just flops back down next to Mat and closes his eyes. “Good game, kid.”

“Yeah,” Mat says. He’s almost dozed off when Sid speaks again.

“Do you wanna order dessert from room service?” Sid asks. “Then we can see if you’re as flexible as I am.”

Mat suddenly feels very awake. He’s surprised Sid isn’t just turning him out, but he doesn’t hate it.

“You eat dessert?” Is what actually comes out of Mat’s mouth.

Sid laughs at him.

“I hope you come back next year,” he says, before reaching for the room service menu on the nightstand.

**Author's Note:**

> talking about cock cages on twitter @notedgoon


End file.
